1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to vehicle slide-out mechanisms, and more particularly to slide-out mechanisms for recreational vehicles. Even more particularly, the invention relates to slide-out mechanisms for room expanders, storage trays, tank carriers, and so on, used in recreational and/or utility vehicles.
2. Description of the Background Art
Room expanders, storage trays, tank carriers, and so on are widely used in recreational and/or utility vehicles as a means to expand useable interior space, and allow access to stored items such as batteries, generators, and LP gas bottles. Known slide-out mechanisms use various types and combinations of rails, tubes, wheels, rollers, guides, skid plates, and so on, to facilitate the expansion and contraction of the slide-out. When assembled, these components are collectively referred to as the slide assembly.
One problem often encountered with known slide assemblies is that alignment of the components that move relative to one another can be difficult to set, adjust, and maintain. Users must adjust the slide-out alignment to ensure it is correct, and also maintain this correct alignment when operating the slide-out, to allow the slide-out to properly deploy and be returned to the stowed position. If correct alignment of the slide-out is not maintained, the slide-out will not operate correctly, and may become jammed and/or damaged.
Another problem with some known slide assemblies is that wheels of the assembly often roll over the floor of the vehicle, and encounter large amounts of rolling resistance due to floor coverings such as carpet. Additionally, due to the large amounts of rolling resistance present, it may be difficult for an individual to operate the slide-out without some form of assistance. Further, even if the resistance is not sufficient to hinder the operation of the slide out, the rollers cause undesirable wear on the floor.
Another common problem encountered by known slide assemblies is that they require a substantial amount of maintenance, such as lubrication and replacement of worn components, in order to operate correctly. For example, in some assemblies a support frame of the slide-out simply slides over a skid plate. Such components require lubrication, and even when properly lubricated are prone to excessive wear. Some maintenance requires the assistance of a trained professional, further adding to the expense of maintenance and repair. Additionally, because many slide assemblies are mounted externally to the vehicle, they are highly susceptible to the elements. For example, if dirt or debris get in the roller tracks it can greatly diminish the operating life and efficiency of the slide assembly. Therefore, known slide assemblies require frequent cleaning and lubrication to avoid excess wear and/or damage.
What is needed, therefore, is a slide assembly that is self-aligning. What is also needed is a slide assembly that is easy to operate. What is also needed is a slide assembly that requires less maintenance than known slide assemblies. What is also needed is a slide assembly that with a greater operating life than known slide assemblies.